


Gelegentliche Dummheiten

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [32]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bob gets himself in trouble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protectiveness, Skinny is worried, Tumblr Prompt, and Skinny has to rescue him, not that he's going to admit it
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny sagt immer wieder, dass Bob sich nicht ständig in Gefahr bringen soll. Ausnahmsweise ist Bob geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Gelegentliche Dummheiten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: adjusting the pace they walk in so you can catch up + Bob/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/628692342521626624/23-mit-skinny-bob-d)

Seit ein paar Monaten war Bob jetzt mit Skinny zusammen. Es war irgendwie so passiert; Bob verbrachte gelegentlich Zeit mit den Campern, und als Skinny dort auch immer öfter auftauchte, waren sie sich irgendwie ganz natürlich immer näher gekommen.

Es funktionierte überraschend gut zwischen ihnen, besser als Bob, aber vor allem Justus und Peter für möglich gehalten hätten.

Trortzdem stritten sie sich häufiger, beinahe schon regelmäßig. Der Grund war fast immer der gleiche, irgendeine Variation von „Was machst du schon wieder für dumme Scheiße?“ (Skinnys Frage) oder „Bitte sag mir, dass das nichts Kriminelles ist.“ (Bobs Aussage).

Bob wusste, dass Skinny sich Sorgen um ihn machte – auch wenn der das natürlich nicht zugeben würde – genauso, wie er sich eben Sorgen um Skinny machte, wenn der wieder in irgendeine nicht ganz astreine Sache hineingezogen wurde.

Aber Bob würde nun einmal ganz bestimmt nicht aufhören, mit Justus und Peter zu ermitteln. Davon hatte sie Kellys Missfallen nicht abhalten können, die Versuche ihrer Eltern nicht, da würde es auch Skinnys Gemecker nicht schaffen.

In diesem Moment fragte Bob sich allerdings gerade, ob er nicht vielleicht doch ab und zu auf seinen Freund hören sollte.

Er saß in einem dunklen Raum, die kleine Glühbirne über ihm hatte vor einer unspezifizierbaren Anzahl an Minuten (oder waren es schon Stunden?) den Geist aufgegeben, und starrte in die Schwärze.

Das hatte er jetzt davon, alleine los zu marschieren, um einen Verdächtigen zu beschatten, während Peter und Justus wegen eines Schulprojekts keine Zeit hatten. Er hätte einfach schön zuhause sitzen bleiben und warten sollen, bis seine Freunde fertig waren. Stattdessen war er alleine losgefahren, hatte Justus und Skinny nur kurze Nachrichten hinterlassen, und war prompt von dem Verdächtigen erwischt worden.

Immerhin war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Verdächtige in einer Reihe von Raubtaten ihn in seinem eigenen Haus eingesperrt hatte. Das erhöhte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihn jemand fand, wenn er sich allzu lange nicht meldete.

Im Moment war das allerdings ein schwacher Trost, denn Fakt war nun einmal, dass er alleine und im Dunkeln in einer Abstellkammer eingeschlossen war.

Solange er noch Licht gehabt hatte, hatte er zumindest versuchen können, das Schloss mit einem der Gegenstände zu knacken, die hier so herum lagen, auch wenn er nicht weit gekommen war. Peter wäre es vielleicht gelungen, aber er kannte sich damit einfach nicht gut genug aus.

Also saß er jetzt hier und wartete. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde erst spät am Abend auffallen, dass er verschwunden war – wenn seine Eltern sich fragten, wo er blieb, und Justus und Peter kontaktierten. Die würden vielleicht vermuten, dass er bei Skinny wäre, aber zumindest nachfragen würden sie vermutlich, und dann käme raus, dass er auch dort nicht aufgetaucht war. Aber bis dahin standen ihm noch ein paar Stunden bevor.

Wenn ihr Verdächtiger nicht bis dahin auf die Idee kam, ihn woanders hin zu bringen. Oder – und darüber wollte Bob lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken – ihn dauerhaft zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Resigniert ließ Bob den Kopf zurück gegen das Regal fallen und schloss die Augen. Machte eh keinen Unterschied. Vielleicht würde er einschlafen, dass würde ihm die Wartezeit deutlich verkürzen.

Ein Radau vor der Tür zog schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Außenwelt. Anscheinend war ihn jemand suchen gekommen, und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, war es entweder Cotta mit einer Hand voll Uniformierter oder… Skinny.

Bob stand auf, streckte sich kurz, und im nächsten Moment hörte er auch schon den Schlüssel im Schloss.

Die Tür flog auf, und Skinny stand im Rahmen. Er sah alles andere als gut gelaunt aus.

Vorsichtig lächelte Bob ihn an. „Hey.“

Skinny warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Welchen Teil von _leg dich verdammt noch mal nicht mit diesem Typen an_ hast du eigentlich nicht verstanden, Andrews?“, grollte er.

Verlegen wich Bob seinem Blick aus und hob die Schultern. Möglicherweise hatte Skinny ihn gewarnt, dass er ihren Verdächtigen kannte und dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen sei. Möglicherweise hatte Bob diese Warnung vergessen, weil er unbedingt seine Theorie überprüfen wollte.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte Skinny sich um und marschierte davon. Hastig folgte Bob ihm.

Der Zustand des Flurs erklärte die Geräusche, die Bob gehört hatte. Eine Vase lag zersprungen auf dem Boden, ein Bild hin schief und ein zweites war von der Wand gefallen, und der Garderobenständer war umgekippt. Auf der Treppe ins Obergeschoss saß ihr Verdächtiger, gefesselt, geknebelt, und an das Geländer gebunden.

„Cotta und die anderen Schnüffler sind unterwegs“, ließ Skinny sich zu einer Erklärung herab. „Deswegen seh ich jetzt zu, dass ich hier weg komme.“

Damit war er auch schon durch die Haustür getreten.

Er machte so große Schritte, dass Bob ihm kaum folgen konnte. „Tut mir Leid, ich hätte auf dich hören sollen“, gab Bob zu, schon fast außer Atem davon, Skinny hinterher zu laufen.

Offenbar bemerkte dieser das ebenfalls, denn auch wenn seine Miene nicht freundlicher wurde, er ging zumindest langsamer, sodass Bob tatsächlich mithalten konnte. Inzwischen waren sie auf der Straße, und zwei Häuser weiter sah Bob den Sportwagen hinter seinem Käfer parken.

„Hättest du“, grummelte Skinny ungnädig.

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast“, versuchte Bob, ihn ein bisschen zu beschwichtigen.

Für einen Moment gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann, auf Höhe des Sportwagens, blieb Skinny stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit einem Schritt war er direkt vor Bob, der sich plötzlich mit dem Rücken an der Beifahrertür wiederfand.

„Es wäre wirklich großartig, wenn ich das nicht gemusst hätte“, sagte Skinny leise. Immer noch klang er wütend, aber zumindest sah er nicht mehr aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. Und Bob konnte die Sorge in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

„Sorry-“, setzte er an, aber Skinny ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Ist es wirklich so schwer, dich nicht ständig in Gefahr zu bringen?“, unterbrach er Bob.

Bob senkte den Blick, er musste zugeben, dass Skinny vielleicht nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Ehe er sich eine Antwort einfallen lassen konnte, hatte Skinny sein Gesicht mit einem harten Griff um sein Kinn wieder angehoben und küsste ihn.

Der Kuss war unsanft, geradezu grob, und die Tür des Sportwagens war kalt in Bobs Rücken. Trotzdem konnte er gar nicht anders, als die Arme um Skinny zu schlingen und ihn dichter zu ziehen.

Nach einem langen Moment löste Skinny sich wieder von ihm. Er sah zumindest ein bisschen ruhiger aus als zuvor.

„Hör einfach auf, immer sone dumme Scheiße zu machen, okay?“ Offenbar versuchte er, immer noch wütend zu klingen, aber Bob hörte die Bitte darin. „Oder mach sie wenigstens nicht alleine.“

Bob versuchte ein Lächeln „Versprochen“, murmelte er.

Das schien Skinny zu genügen. Denn er nickte, küsste Bob noch einmal kurz und deutlich sanfter, und stellte dann fest: „Du solltest jetzt zum Haus zurück gehen, die Cops sind bestimmt gleich da.“

Damit ließ er Bob los, ging um den Wagen herum, und war auch schon eingestiegen. Ohne sich zu verabschieden, brauste er davon.

Nachdenklich sah Bob ihm hinterher. Vielleicht hatte Skinny recht. Er hätte zumindest auf Justus und Peter warten sollen.

Als hätten seine Gedanken sie herbei gerufen, kam der rote MG um die Kurve, um die der Sportwagen gerade verschwunden war, und Bob winkte seinen Freunden.


End file.
